Mais uma vez
by Stephanie Cribb
Summary: Para Chord, Amber sempre fora a garota mais especial do elenco. Ela era autêntica, interessante, engraçada, companheira... E ser seu amigo era o suficiente. Até que seus personagens (Sam e Mercedes) começaram ma relação amorosa. Graças a isso, os atores estavam cada vez mais próximos e construíram um que poderia ou não acabar com um repentino e inesperado beijo.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi galerinha !**

**Então, essa fic já foi postada por mim aqui mesmo só que traduzida na língua inglesa - mas com muitos erros. Podem ver entre as minhas histórias. É a "one more time." Ela também já foi postada no NYAH!Fanfiction, um site brsaileiro de fanfics, e eu a postei em português mesmo... Porém, há um tempo atrás ela foi excluída.**

**Agora que sobrou um pouquinho de tempo na minha vida eu vim repostá-la aqui para você.**

**Tenham uma boa leitura (:**

* * *

Chord estava jogado em algum sofá e o dividia com Kevin e Harry. Eles também estavam acompanhados de Darren e Mark que se encontravam em poltronas separadas. Conversavam saudavelmente enquanto esperavam o primeiro chamado do diretor. O dia estava apenas começando.

Há poucos metros dali, encontravam-se, em pé, Alex, Jenna e Rebecca – quem segurava um como grande e cheio de café. Eles conversavam calma e aleatoriamente quando foram interrompidos por uma voz doce e alegre.

- Bom dia ! – Era Amber se aproximando com seu comum e contagiante sorriso. – Prontos para me aturar um dia inteiro ? – Riu. Era tão bom estar de volta... Desde que a quarta temporada começara esta era sua segunda vez no set.

- Amber ! – Jenna exclamou sua felicidade ao ver a amiga e a abraçou.

- Ei diva ! Bom dia ! – Alex a cumprimentou animadamente.

- Bom dia, gata ! – Becca fez o mesmo, e os quatro puseram-se a conversar.

No roda dos meninos, a conversa também fluía bem. Até que, sem motivo aparente, Darren virou seu rosto para a esquerda e viu – de longe – que Alex, Jenna e Becca tinham, agora, mais uma companhia.

- Rapazes, - ele chamou os meninos, interrompendo um momento descontraído de risada. – Amber acabou de chegar. – Disse e abriu um pequeno sorriso. Os meninos seguiram – com o olhar – a direção de seu dedo indicador e avistaram a moça. Sorriram, mas quando pensaram em levantar Amber pediu licença, do outro lado, e se dirigiu até eles.

Desde o chamado de Darren, Chord pareceu congelar. Tudo havia sumido, ele só tinha olhos para Amber. Ela havia emagrecido – sim, ele notara – e vestia uma saia lápis que marcava as curvas de suas coxas e sua cintura. Ele se imaginou arrancando aquela peça e acariciando aquela pele macia.

Embora ela andasse rápido – na verdade andava o quanto seus saltos permitiam - ao encontro dos rapazes, os olhos de Chord pareciam ter ligado a opção 'câmera lenta' e ele a seguiu com o olhar. Quando Amber chegou mais perto, ele se atreveu a abaixar um pouco seus óculos escuros e olhar por cima deles. Ela tinha pernas fantásticas. _'E que pernas...'_ Ele pensou paralisado. Harry tentou segurar um pequeno riso que escapuliu abafado.

- Bom dia, homens da minha vida ! – Amber os saudou contente enquanto parava atrás da poltrona de Darren e pousava suas pequenas mãos sobre seus ombros. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou seus olhos. Em seguida sussurrou um 'Bom dia.' De volta.

- Bom dia, Amber ! – Mark e Harry exclamaram em uníssono enquanto lhe mostravam seu melhor sorriso.

- Bom dia, amor da minha vida ! – Era Kevin. Ele jogou um beijo no ar e Amber lhe jogou um outro de volta. Ela e Jenna eram suas melhores amigas. Todo aquele amor era totalmente normal entre eles.

- Bom dia, Chord. – Ela disse sem o mesmo entusiasmo de antes enquanto afrouxava um pouco seu sorriso e o encarava.

Desde que começara a andar até ali, sentiu que ele a observava obcecadamente. Aquilo sempre a incomodava, mas ela não podia deixar transparecer. Caso contrário todos desconfiariam da tensão sexual que havia ali. E, notando que os meninos tentavam não rir da situação e da obsessão do loiro, ela fez de tudo para não mudar, de forma bruta, sua expressão facial. Sentiu-se aliviada quando ele tirou os óculos.

- Bom dia. – Ele disse calmamente e ignorando a presença de qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Amber. Aquela era sua voz sexy. Ninguém sabia, apenas ela. Ele havia lhe revelado aquilo há um ano atrás enquanto sussurrava elogios fofos e eróticos ao pé de sua orelha direita. Ela sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e medida que digeria aquela voz e o pequeno sorriso torto que aparecera em seus lábios logo em seguida.

Não conseguiu desgrudar seus olhos do rosto de Chord. Seu sorriso já havia desaparecido e ele, agora, a encarava com volúpia. Ela se sentiu sem graça, mas a temperatura quente entre suas pernas parecia ser boa. E o que a fazia tão quente era aquele olhar... Ela adorou aquilo e rezou rapidamente para ninguém notar a tensão que já estava instalada ali. Tarde demais.

Despertou ao ouvir Kevin clarear a garganta brutamente. O olhou como se não tivesse feito nada demais e, por sua visão periférica viu a risada Harry. Mark tentava decifrar sua expressão e Darren... Bom, ele estava de cabeça baixa. Com certeza estava tentando conter o riso.

- Ambs ! – Eles ouviram uma voz baixa e doce gritando ao longe. Era Dianna e ela estava com um sorriso enorme. Vinha quase correndo em direção a amiga que também lhe sorria. - Que saudades sua, Amber. – Ela disse em um abraço apertado. Ah, aquele abraço... As duas sentiam falta uma da outra. Aquela era uma das melhores amizades do cast e desde que ambas foram "afastadas" quase não conversavam. – Oh meu Deus ! – Ela exclamou quando se separou do corpo oposto. Amber levantou as sobrancelhas.

- O que ? – Perguntou receosa.

- Você está magra ! – Ela disse sorrindo e se afastando. Segurava as mãos de Amber. – Pelo visto _'Dancing with the stars'_ está lhe fazendo muito bem. – Ela riu com seu tom provocativo. Embora ela realmente falasse do reality, nas entrelinhas estava instalado o nome _Derek Hough_.

- Oh, não... – Amber recolheu suas mãos. – Na verdade sim, mas minhas curvas ainda estão aqui. – Disse orgulhosa enquanto passava a mão pela curva de sua cintura e a pousava no início da coxa.

O corpo de Chord se aqueceu por completo com aquela ação. Nem mesmo a chegada de Dianna fez com que ele desviasse a atenção daquele corpo cheio de curvas. Ao sentir que as coisas poderiam sair do controle ele suspirou e endireitou sua postura no sofá.

- Ah, bom dia para você também, Dianna. – Kevin cortou a risada das amigas em um tom irônico, mas divertido. Só então a loira se deu conta dos rapazes.

- Ah, me desculpem ! – Ela se sentiu ligeiramente mal por ignorá-los. – Bom dia ! – Disse e olhou cada um nos olhos. Por último parou em Chord. Depois olhou para Amber. Uma ação rápida e discreta. Riu baixo. – Ok, nós precisamos nos arrumar, caso contrário atrasaremos tudo. – Ela riu ao ver que Amber também segurava a bolsa. Com certeza havia acabado de chegar. – Vem, Ambs. – Puxou a amiga em direção aos trailers e acenaram rapidamente para os meninos.

* * *

**Espero comentários e espero que tenham gostado do início (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem (:**

* * *

Estavam de volta para gravar um novo episódio da série. Desde o fim da terceira temporada, a maioria não voltava ao set com freqüência. Aquela era a primeira vez que Dianna aparecia novamente. Incrível, mas na primeira vez que Amber esteve de volta ao set, ela e Chord se falaram pouco. No ano anterior costumavam ter tanto contato...

Quando Sam e Mercedes passaram a formar um casal, Amber e Chord começaram a passar mais tempo juntos. Eram a dupla perfeita: tinham as melhores piadas, conseguiam – junto com Cory – fazer todos rirem até soltarem lágrimas, ajudavam um ao outro... E o melhor: construíram uma química sensacional.

Criaram uma amizade bonita e confortável. Amber era perfeita. Era como uma garota. Uma adolescente, porém, diferente de Mercedes, ela sabia do seu potencial e acreditava em si mesma. Aquilo o encantava. Ela era totalmente diferente das mulheres com quem ele estivera. Talvez estivesse começando a se apaixonar, ou – como pensou, na época – começando a sentir apenas uma atração.

A última coisa que Amber poderia pensar era em algum interesse amoroso da parte dele. Bom, da parte dela também. Eles eram profissionais e colegas de trabalho. Toda aquela proximidade era importante e extremamente saudável para a atuação dos dois. Até que Chord começou a usar a rede social para dizer o quanto sentia sua falta quando não a via e para dizer, também, o quanto o dia era ruim sem ela. Talvez Amber estivesse confusa.

_Até que houve o beijo._

Eles estavam passando o texto. Praticando. Foi, talvez, involuntário. Ambos queriam isso, eles sabiam e esconderam por tanto tempo... Foi difícil resistir naquela vez.

Aconteceu no fim da terceira temporada. Era fim de gravação naquele dia e, enquanto todos iam embora, eles conseguiram uma sala livre. Perfeita para ensaiar. Tudo ia bem até Amber perceber que o que ela lia e falava não estava entrando nos ouvidos de Chord. Bom, na verdade estava, mas ele não ouvia...

Seu olhar o denunciou. Ela não soube quando nem porquê, mas aqueles olhos claros miraram nos seus e permaneceram fixos ali. Havia desejo. Com certeza aquele era seu olhar de desejo. E quando Amber notou, sentiu que ele já estava próximo demais – tanto que podia sentir suas respirações se misturarem. Seu corpo esquentou e amoleceu ao mesmo tempo. Ela tentou não cair ao sentir melhor o perfume masculino que ele usava. Resolveu então encarar sua boca – era mais fácil do que os olhos. E foi naquele momento que ela teve certeza de que sempre quis sentir aqueles lábios. _Queria sentir, como Amber, os lábios carnudos de Chord._

Ela fechou os olhos e o deixou se aproximar mais até que os lábios se encontraram, calma e ternamente. Ele a agarrou pela cintura no momento em que percebeu seu corpo amolecendo. Definitivamente eles tinham uma conexão incrível. Possivelmente, ou não, ela deixou o corpo amolecer ainda mais com aquele toque e rodeou sua nuca com seus braços. Ele pediu, com a língua, passagem para explorar a parte interior de sua boca e ela deu. Aquele contato foi divino. A fez estremecer e sua intimidade contraiu. Ele grudou mais seus corpos e tentou investir mais com sua língua. Não havia apenas fogo e desejo naquele beijo. Havia paixão.

Algo ecoou na mente da moça quando seus quadris foram comprimidos e ela abriu os olhos assustada. _'O que estou fazendo ?'_ Pensou rapidamente e se afastou – empurrando os ombros de Chord. Estava envergonhada e pensou em acertar em cheio aquele lindo rosto a sua frente. Mas não podia. Ela havia correspondido.

'Me desculpe.' Ele tentou falar pouco arrependido, mas foi cortado pela voz feminina e transtornada dela: 'Eu preciso ir embora.'

E depois disso tentavam não aprofundar sua relação. Ainda eram amigos, não queriam que ninguém desconfiasse de nada, porém não conversaram sobre aquilo. Ambos sabiam o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, mas também sentiam... medo. Talvez.

* * *

**Posto tudo logo de uma vez ou espero o comentário de vocês, galera ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3, pessoal. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

- Eu ainda não vi vocês conversando. – Era Dianna. Aquela voz doce e sedutora surgiu a beira da nuca de Chord fazendo-o se assustar um pouquinho. Ele estava sentado. Bebia um frapuccino de morango e tentava ignorar qualquer pessoa que passasse em frente ao seu trailer e lhe olhasse torto por estar sentado na escada.

- Vocês quem ?

- Ora, não se faça de idiota. Você e a Ambs. – Ela rolou os olhos.

- Deve ser porque ela está trancada dentro do trailer. – Levantou as sobrancelhas enquanto seu tom soava ironicamente. Depois deu um rápido gole no café.

- Não digo agora. Digo o dia inteiro. Vocês mal se olharam...

- Nos olhamos como olhamos para todo mundo. – Ele fez uma pausa e não obteve réplica da loira. – Qual é o problema, Dianna ?- Ele a olhou perdendo a paciência.

- Eu sei do beijo, Chord. – Ele não sabia o que falar. A encarou por mais alguns instantes mas se sentiu sem graça, por isso resolveu voltar a fitar o nada. – Sabe da onde eu acabo de vir ? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem encará-la, enquanto esperava a resposta. Dianna sorriu ao ver, pela lateral de sua face, a expressão de curiosidade. – Do trailer dela. – Apontou com o polegar por cima do ombro direito.

**_Flashback_**

- Olá ! – Era Dianna. Ela acabara de bater na porta e abri-la. Como sempre, seu tom de voz era calmo e seu sorriso era o mais doce possível. Ela apoiava todo seu peso na porta, semi aberta, do trailer de Amber. Ela a olhou e sorriu. Havia acabado de escovar os cabelos e, sentada no sofá, lia um livro. – Posso entrar ?

- Que tipo de pergunta é essa dona Dianna ? – Amber revirou os olhos e Dianna riu. Ela entrou e sentou ao lado da amiga.

- Preciso logo conseguir uma cópia. – Ela disse enquanto sentava e pegava o livro que Amber havia deixado de lado. Era mais um da saga que seu amigo Chris Colfer acabara de escrever e publicar. – Se eu demorar mais Colfer me comerá viva. – Riram e houve um minuto de silêncio.

- Então...? –Amber a perguntou enquanto a encarava. Elas eram amigas, mas Dianna não a procurava assim, em seu trailer, quando não precisava conversar algo importante. A loira levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Quer me contar o que está acontecendo ? – Dessa vez quem levantou as sobrancelhas foi Amber. Ela riu nervosa.

- Como assim ? – E então Dianna tombou a cabeça para trás e revirou os olhos.

- Por Deus, Amber. Você e Chord. – Disse ainda calma e viu a amiga ficar mais nervosa. Agora ela fitava o chão.

- Não está acontecendo nada. – A resolveu olhar para mostrar a falsa seriedade e tranqüilidade em sua voz. Sorriu forçadamente. – Digo, por que estaria ? – Revirou os olhos.

- Vocês estão estranhos, ok ? Vocês não conversam mais como antes, ele não tira os olhos de você e, principalmente, das suas pernas. E _você_ está o evitando descaradamente. – Disse a última palavra pausadamente. – Ambs, todo mundo já percebeu. – Amber apertou os olhos. – Bom, pelo menos todos os meninos. – E então sua amiga suspirou para liberar a tensão e passou a mão pelo rosto. Passou a fitar o chão rapidamente. Dianna arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto esperava uma resposta, mas procurou os olhos da amiga com os seus. – Hei, nós somos amigas. Você pode se abrir comigo. – Disse ao perceber a tensão e a hesitação em Amber. Finalmente a morena a encarou.

- Nós nos beijamos. – Ela disse em voz baixa e abaixou os olhos novamente ao ver a expressão surpresa da amiga.

- Oh meu Deus. – Ela tentava esconder o sorriso. – Quando, Ambs ? Como ? – Foi impossível. Seu entusiasmo era gigantesco e Amber não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Ano passado. Nós estávamos no fim das filmagens e todos já estavam saindo... Nós preferimos ficar e ensaiar. Foi de repente. – Dianna deixou seu queixo cair e Amber sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Nós nos tornamos muito amigos, você viu... A nossa relação parecia estranha, às vezes. Estranha, mas positiva... Até que ele não parou de me encarar e eu não fui capaz de afastá-lo enquanto se aproximava.

- Ambs, isso é maravilhoso ! – Dianna preferiu deixar toda sua felicidade sair e quase pulou de alegria.

- Não, não é. – Ela lamentou. – Di, eu não sei nem como voltar a ter aquela relação de antes com ele.

- Espera. – Dianna sorriu mais uma vez enquanto encarava os olhos castanhos da amiga. – Você está apaixonada, Ambs ?

Amber a olhou. Havia dúvida em seus olhos. Ela nunca havia se perguntando isso e nem pensava em fazê-lo. Ela notou que a relação tomara um rumo estranho, mas sempre preferiu fechar os olhos e fingir que eles eram apenas bons amigos como sempre. Desde o beijo estava sendo difícil agir assim. Ela atuava bem, mas aquilo a agoniava demais. Definitivamente não sabia como responder aquela pergunta. Poderia dizer sim, mas e se estivesse se enganando ? Poderia também dizer não, mas e se, desta vez, estivesse negando seus sentimentos ? Oh, Deus... Como era difícil.

- É, você está apaixonada ! – Dianna exclamou enquanto encarava a amiga que não conseguiu lhe responder.

- Di, não ! Não... Não estou. – E então Dianna arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Digo... Eu não sei. – Suspirou liberando a tensão e mordeu o canto do lábio inferior. Dianna sorriu.

- Ambs, quantas vezes eu vou ter que repetir ? Você não precisa mentir. Não para mim. Nós somos amigas. – Amber lhe sorriu tímida. – E, bom... você sabe que não consegue mentir pra mim. – Riram.

- Talvez... – Se referia à primeira constatação da amiga. – Quando ele está perto as coisas parecem bem mais interessantes e divertidas e engraçadas. É como se o dia não tivesse valido à pena quando nós não nos vemos... Eu gosto da companhia dele.

- _E do beijo._ E você não consegue esquecer e não consegue parar de pensar quando acontecerá de novo. – Dianna disse enquanto sorria. Sua amiga segurou um riso e assentiu com a cabeça. – Então considere-se uma mulher apaixonada ! – A abraçou.

- O que eu faço agora ? Digo, eu não queria estar apaixonada. Não por ele... Sei que a gente não controla essas coisas, mas você sabe... Não daria certo. – Lamentou

- E por que não ? – Perguntou franzindo o cenho.

- Você sabe, Dianna. – Disse sem paciência. – Somos colegas de trabalho. Somos pessoas, aos olhos alheios, totalmente diferentes... Nossa vida não teria paz. Viveríamos para os paparazzis e teríamos de agüentar todas as fofocas e...

- Ok, você pode calar a sua boca agora ! – Dianna ordenou quando a interrompeu. – Pare de pensar nisso. Nem parece a Amber confiante que eu conheço... – Franziu as sobrancelhas e suspirou. – Olha, eu não estou dizendo para você procurar o Chord e se declarar e dizer todas essas coisas, embora eu achasse certo, mas seria ótimo vocês conversarem. Sobre o beijo e sobre a relação de vocês. Ponham um ponto final nessa confusão e se resolvam. Não dá para se remoer a todo momento por isso e...

- Obrigada. – Amber a interrompeu e ela não entendeu o agradecimento. – Por ser minha amiga e ter os melhores conselhos para me dar. – Sorriu e a loira fez o mesmo em seguida. Por fim se abraçaram e, quando Dianna estava prestes a abrir a porta para sair, Amber chamou sua atenção. – Di ? Por favor, não comenta com ninguém. Nem mesmo com _ele_. – Suplicou.

- Claro. – Dianna forçou um sorriso enquanto seus dedos, escondidos sobre suas costas, cruzavam-se.

_O que Dianna não soube, foi que aquele beijo havia sido repetido mais uma vez._

**_Fim do flashback_**

* * *

**Gostaram ? **

**Não esqueçam de deixar um review. Besito ;***


	4. Chapter 4

**Quarto capítulo. Espero que gostem e tenham uma boa leitura.**

* * *

E após contar-lhe sobre a recente conversa com sua amiga, Dianna sorriu ao ver as bochechas vermelhas de Chord.

- Você deveria ir até lá. – Disse provocativa e sorriu ainda mais ao vê-lo levantar e lhe entregar o café. Ela deu um gole enquanto ele caminhava, certo do que estava fazendo, até o trailer.

Amber estava apoiada no balcão que havia ali. Servia-se de um copo de água enquanto se preparava para sair do trailer e voltar ao set de gravação. Quando estava prestes a dar mais uma golada em sua água, ouviu alguém bater na porta. Dianna. Com certeza ela voltara, e Amber sorriu ao pensar isso.

- Entra. – Disse despreocupada. Acabou com a água e deixou seu copo de lado. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar, Di ? Você não preci... – Dizia enquanto virava seu corpo, mas ao se deparar com a presença de outra pessoa ali, parou subitamente. Não sabia como proceder, então respirou fundo. – Desculpe. – Forçou um sorriso. – Dianna acabou de sair daqui. Achei que ela tinha voltado...

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse em voz baixa. A encarava sério e, como em toda vez que a olhava, havia desejo em seus olhos. Amber preferiu ignorar e andar até outro ponto.

- Então... Precisa de alguma coisa ? – Perguntou em uma tentativa falha de quebrar a tensão e o silêncio constrangedor que havia tomado conta do local. Ele se aproximou e ela sentiu suas pernas amolecerem. Queria desviar, mas seus pés não desgrudavam do chão. Droga ! Isso podia acontecer a qualquer momento, menos agora.

- Preciso. – Ele assentiu à medida que seus passos se aproximavam e seus olhos denunciavam mais e mais seu desejo. – Dos seus lábios. – A encarou quando estava suficientemente perto e levantou uma de suas mãos para acariciar seu cabelo.

Ia acontecer. De novo. Talvez os lábios estivessem até se roçando, mas aquela – maldita – voz ecoou na mente de Amber. Mais uma vez. Ela estava quase cedendo. Mais uma vez. E por sorte, conseguiu desviar a tempo.

- Não, Chord. Pára. – Ela pediu enquanto andava mais um pedaço e liberou a tensão. – Se não precisa de mais nada, pode ir. – Disse fitando o chão.

Chord a encarou e começou a andar. Ela estava certa que ele sairia, havia sido bem clara. Pelo menos achava. Até que foi surpreendida por seu braço forte envolvendo sua cintura. _'Droga ! Mil vezes droga !' _Foi o que ela pensou ao sentir seu corpo amolecer. Tudo poderia estar acontecendo, menos aquilo...

- Chord, não... – Ela sussurrou olhando para seu peito e então o empurrou tentando se separar. Não conseguiu fazer força o suficiente.

- Por quê não ? – Ele sussurrou. – Você sabe que _quer_ e _precisa_ disso tanto quanto eu. – E então levantou seu rosto. Amber o encarou e tentou esconder seus sentimentos. Tarde demais. Ele já havia notado o desejo em seus olhos. Se aproximou e continuou a fazer ao ver que ela não se afastava.

- Nós não podemos. – Sua voz falhou enquanto ela encarava aqueles lábios grossos e rosados. Talvez não houvesse mais jeito...

- Por quê não ? – Ele sussurrou. Um fio de voz...

As respirações já se misturavam, os lábios se roçavam... Não havia porque não fazer. E então ela finalmente cedeu. Seus lábios foram tomados por Chord em um beijo úmido e cheio de saudade. E, prendendo sua concentração apenas naquele momento, ela afastou seus lábios um do outro quando sentiu o toque quente da língua do loiro. Como ela sentiu falta daquele toque... e quando conseguiu mover sua língua, sentiu o choque daquele encontro percorrer-lhe o corpo. Seus pelos se eriçaram e Chord a apertou contra seu corpo. Agora seus dois braços rodeavam a cintura daquela mulher.

Ele comemorou por dentro. Mas, de repente, foram forçados a parar pela falta de ar. Maldito ar ! Mas não havia problema. Agora ele não se sentia tão culpado.

- Você sabe que nós não podemos... – Ela lamentou de olhos fechados. Suas testas estavam coladas e ambos tentavam controlar a respiração. Ele a encarou forte o suficiente para fazê-la abrir os olhos. Amber preferiu se afastar e sentar no sofá.

- Dianna me contou tudo. – Ele se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

- O que ? – Ela o olhou incrédula. – Eu disse para não contar. – Sussurrou para si mesma. – Lembre-me de matá-la na próxima vez em que estivermos juntas. – Pediu irônica e ele riu.

- Então é verdade ? – E houve uma pausa. Amber não queria responder. Ela nunca havia se imaginado naquela situação. Ao notar seu desconforto, Chord segurou sua mão. Amber olhou aquele gesto e sorriu. Como ele podia ser tão... fofo ? Finalmente ela conseguiu olhá-lo.

- Eu queria que não fosse. – Lamentou-se enquanto via Chord ignorando sua resposta. Ele estava certo de que Amber estava mentindo.

* * *

**O próximo capítulo é dividido em duas partes. Só avisando por avisar mesmo hahahaha, eu sei que vocês iriam perceber mesmo sem o meu aviso (:**


	5. Chapter 5 - part I

**Parte 1 do último capítulo. Aproveitem e tenham uma boa leitura (:**

* * *

- Não. Você não queria. – Ele se aproximou sem desgrudar os olhos daqueles lábios grossos e desenhados. Quando o fino tecido daquela pele roçou em seu lábio inferior, Amber se levantou.

- Você não entende, Chord ? – Ela perguntou mantendo sua voz calma, mas estava perdendo sua paciência. – Quando isso começou a acontecer ? Estava tudo bem antes... – Ela passou a mão no rosto e lhe mostrou uma feição preocupada. Houve uma pausa e Chord não soube o que dizer.

- Eu estraguei tudo. – Ele fitou o nada. Droga ! Ele ia chorar. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e seus lábios formavam um pequeno bico. Amber odiava vê-lo chorar.

- Não ! – Ela disse arrependida. – Você não estragou. – Ele a olhou e ela respirou fundo. – Olha... Dianna não costuma mentir - se aproximou e sentou-se, novamente, a seu lado - então creio que o que ela te disse está certo. – Tentou esconder um sorriso tímido. Ele a encarou. Estudou seu rosto e não soube, mais uma vez, o que falar.

Ela o encarou de volta. Não estava, em hipótese alguma, cobrando um 'eu também' da parte dele. Ela não precisava disso. Seus olhos e suas as ações o denunciavam de uma maneira inacreditável.

Ela sorriu ao ver que Chord lhe mostrava o seu sorriso torto mais charmoso e aproximava seu rosto. Havia malícia naquele olhar e ela não pôde negar: Adorava aquilo.

Seus lábios foram tomados com imensa sede, de uma maneira rápida e ansiosa. Gostou daquilo. E logo suas línguas travavam um batalha doce. Até que o maldito ar lhes faltou, mais uma vez, e, com selinhos, eles se separaram. Uniram seus lábios de novo porém Amber o parou. Ele não entendeu sua hesitação.

- Ok, isso não está certo. – Ela pareceu transtornada e levantou enquanto apoiava as mãos na testa.

- Amb... – Ele sussurrou. Era uma súplica. Nela, Chord pedia para que Amber não criasse obstáculos.

- O que nós somos, Chord ? – Ela perguntou confusa e ele abriu a boca tentando achar uma resposta. Gaguejou e Amber balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Uma relação amorosa bagunçada e sem um rótulo definido: era tudo o que ela menos queria. E naquele momento, sentiu medo ao pensar que teria de por um fim naquilo.

Chord lhe estendeu a mão e ela se sentou ao seu lado outra vez.

- Olha... – Ele acariciou as mãos pequenas de Amber. – Eu gosto de você. De verdade. – Ele a encarou e passeou as costas de uma de suas mãos pela lateral daquela face.

Namorar estava fora de cogitação. Talvez tivesse sonhado com aquilo algum dia, mas achava que ele era pouca coisa para Amber Riley. E sua hesitação o amedrontava... Ele perdia a confiança em si mesmo. Talvez um relacionamento sério entre eles estragasse aquela amizade linda que eles construíram ou talvez Amber não gostasse dele a tal ponto. Eram muitas dúvidas... Muitos medos.

- _Nós somos o que você quiser. _– Disse por fim e esperou ansioso por uma resposta. Ela, por sua vez, só conseguiu morder o canto do lábio inferior. Estava em dúvida. Estava confusa, e graças a Deus, ele percebeu aquilo. – Tive uma ideia ! – Disse de repente e animado. As finas sobrancelhas de Amber se levantaram. Ela estava curiosa. – Amigos com benefícios ! – Disse animado. – O que acha ?

- Sério ? – Ela disse incrédula. Seu queixo havia caído e ela riu irônica. Nunca se imaginou numa relação assim.

- Ah, vamos lá Amb... – Ele tentou mudar a opinião que a amada formava na cabeça. – Todo mundo já sonhou em ter uma amizade colorida. – Ela queria rir. Talvez aquilo fosse divertido. – Então...? – Ela permaneceu em silêncio, pensando, por mais alguns instantes. Sair de sua zona de conforto era algo que ela se prometia há muito tempo.

- Fechado. – Ela lhe sorriu forte e estendeu a mão. Chord sorriu lentamente e a agarrou, puxando o corpo de Amber para mais perto.

Beijou os lábios dela com a mesma sede de antes. Havia fogo e uma certa volúpia naquele ato. Quando ele segurou sua cintura, Amber envolveu sua nuca com suas pequenas mãos e brincou com os fios loiros de Chord. Definitivamente ela era a única que podia fazer aquilo.

A medida em que a intensidade aumentava, Chord soltava mais e mais seu peso sobre o tórax de Amber. Rapidamente ela já estava deitada no sofá com a cabeça apoiada em algumas almofadas. Suas pernas estavam ligeiramente afastadas – o suficiente para Chord se acomodar no meio delas. Então começou o 'passeio de mãos' e, finalmente, os dois tinham os cabelos extremamente bagunçados.

Foi então que Amber sentiu seu corpo aquecer mais do que antes. Havia algo que, antes não, mas agora tocava a região entre suas coxas. Com certeza, naquele momento, aquela região era a mais quente de seu corpo.

Com dificuldade, cortou o terceiro beijo e tentou afastar Chord – empurrando seus ombros. Ele não permitiu tal ato e sugou seu lábio inferior assim que pousou uma das mãos em sua coxa esquerda. Apertou com vontade. Amber gemeu baixo e arfou. Quando notou que o volume ainda lhe pressionava, criou forças e afastou o corpo do rapaz.

- Aqui não ! – O repreendeu e sorriu em seguida.

- Se nós formos silenciosos, ninguém vai saber. – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto segurava uma de suas coxas.

- Chord Overstreet ! – Exclamou tentando não ceder aos beijos que ganhava no pescoço. – Venha, levante-se. – Ela levantou primeiro e o puxou. – Nós precisamos ir. Já levo quase uma hora dentro deste trailer e todos devem estar nos esperando. – Inconformado ele a puxou até a porta. – O que acha que está fazendo ? – Ele a olhou sem entender.

- Levando você ao set.

- Não podemos ir juntos. Vão desconfiar. – Falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia. Chord revirou os olhos e Amber riu. Selou seus lábios e lançou um pequeno tapa em seu ombro. – Abra a porta. – Ele o fez. – Ninguém ? – Ele negou. – Ótimo, agora vá ! – O empurrou de leve e fechou a porta.

* * *

**Mereço reviews ? Estão ansioso para a segundo e última parte ?**

**Deixem-me saber ! hahah (:**


	6. Chapter 5 - part II

**Segunda e última parte do último capítulo. Espero que você gostem (:**

* * *

- Chord ? Oh, eu estava mesmo... – Era Darren. Andava despreocupado pelo estacionamento enquanto tentava ajeitar sua gravata borboleta. – Este não é o trailer da Amber ? – Parou subitamente ignorando a expressão surpresa do amigo. – Oh, meu Deus... – Ele riu. – Seu cabelo está... – Ele fez algum gesto e Chord voltou sua atenção – que antes estava em sua roupa – para seu cabelo.

- Chord ? Eu achei que... – Era Amber. Ela abrira a porta pouco depois. Achou que já poderia sair sem ser vista perto _dele_, mas dera de cara com o loiro parado alguns degraus abaixo.

- Oh meu Deus ! – Darren disse lentamente. Seu queixo caiu lentamente.

- Oh, droga ! – Ela reclamou ao avistar Darren ali. Ele riu ao digerir a expressão assustada dos amigos. – Você não disse que não havia ninguém ? – Ela sussurrou para Chord.

- E não havia ! Ele apareceu do nada. – Sussurrou de volta enquanto apontava para Darren.

- Darren, hm... – Ela pensou e depois gaguejou. – Não é nada do que você está pensando. – Disse extremamente sem jeito.

- Hey, Ambs ! – Era Kevin. Ela conhecia aquela voz. Ele a gritava de longe e quando ela virou seu rosto, o viu de braços dados com Dianna. – Eu te amo. – Ela sorriu sem graça. Estava acostumada com as declarações inusitadas de Kevin, mas aquela situação era constrangedora demais para brincadeiras. Ela percebeu que o sorriso de Dianna só aumentava e temeu que ela tivesse contado alguma coisa a Kevin. Lembrou que deveria matá-la na primeira oportunidade.

- Anh... Creio que ele bebeu muito café. – Disse apontando para um Kevin sorridente quando passou pelos três amigos. Amber a fuzilou com o olhar e ela riu. Mais distante um pouquinho, a loira se atreveu a virar o rosto e piscar para o casal. Amber queria morrer.

- Olha, está tudo bem. – Darren falou, amigavelmente, ao casal. – Eu não vi nada. – Sorriu.

Chord olhou para cima e viu uma Amber extremamente sem graça no topo da escada. Suas bochechas queimavam mais que fogo e ela não sabia para onde olhar. Chord lhe sorriu. Ao ver aquilo ela revirou os olhos e desceu os poucos degraus restantes. Passou pelos meninos seguindo em direção ao set de gravação, mas parou ao sentir um estalo em sua bunda. Sim, Chord Overstreet havia soltado um farto tapa em sua bunda. Finalmente ele havia realizado seu sonho. Mas... na frente de Darren ? Amber quis morrer. Olhou para trás e viu o loiro segurando os lábios inferiores com os dentes. Seu sorriso era sexy e ela sentiu vontade de voltar e beijá-lo. Não podia. Olhou rapidamente para Darren que, até então, ria e sussurrou: 'Oh, eu continuo sem enxergar.' Pôs a palma da mão na frente dos olhos. Amber bufou e olhou para o céu. Contou até dez e seguiu seu caminho para o set.

- Acho que alguém tem muita história para me contar. – Darren olhou para Chord assim que terminou com sua gravata. Eles riram e o moreno o agarrou pelo ombro. Assim eles andaram até entrarem no estúdio.

* * *

**Acabou :s**

**Ai gente, essa fic é meu xodózinho, afinal foi a primeira fic Rileystreet que eu escrevi.**

**Espero que você possam ter aproveitado e fantasiado bastante com cada detalhe. Até a próxima história (:**


End file.
